Little Black Dress
by Maywen
Summary: Une simple robe noire et un pari entre Vala et Daniel...


Auteur: Chlo  
Genre: Romance/humour - Daniel/Vala  
Saison: 9 ou 10 ^^ pas de spoilers  
Disclaimer: Rien à moi, pas un kopek pour écrire.  
Note: Bon, le forum http:/ cpaf forumactif net/ organise des challenges. J'ai don écrit cette fic pour le challenge numéro 5 portant sur les thèmes "pari" et "secret", j'ai choisi de faire une fic pour les deux.

Une excellente lecture à toutes!

* * *

Teal'c se dirigeait vers la salle de sport lorsqu'il croisa Vala Mal Doran vêtue d'une charmante petite robe noire. Il la salua d'un signe de tête puis la félicita pour sa tenue qui était ce que les terriens considéraient une tenue chic.

D'ailleurs, il n'était pas peu fier d'en être l'instigateur grâce à son marathon des meilleurs films de la star américaine Audrey Hepburn. Il avait pour principe, depuis son arrivée sur terre, de découvrir et de faire découvrir la culture des Tauris par la filmographie et il ne jurait d'ailleurs plus que par Star Wars. Chacun ses petits plaisirs.

- Voulez-vous vous joindre à moi pour un entrainement ?  
- Je suis attendue par Daniel pour une autre sorte d'entrainement. » Elle ponctua ses dires d'un haussement de sourcil malicieux. « Mais nous nous reverrons dans une heure pour la mission diplomatique.

Sans attendre une réponse, elle s'élança avec grâce dans les couloirs laissant à Teal'c l'occasion d'hausser un sourcil en pensant au pauvre archéologue et à ce qu'il allait encore endurer.

***  
Après avoir frappé trois coups à la porte, elle pénétra dans le bureau lorsqu'il l'autorisa à entrer. Elle s'installa sur la chaise qui faisait face au bureau de Daniel et attendit calmement les mains posées sur ses genoux.

Celui-ci, plongé dans une traduction particulièrement ardue, leva les yeux sur son visiteur puis retourna à son texte. Alors qu'il analysait pour la millième fois le parchemin usé, il fut pris d'un doute.

Relevant discrètement la tête, il essaya d'identifier la personne qui lui faisait face et il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises avant de constater qu'il s'agissait bien de la demoiselle au franc parlé et aux tendances kleptomanes.

- Vala… Vous allez bien ? »

Il arborait un regard suspicieux. Pourquoi était-elle si calme ?

- Quelle délicate attention de votre part. » Un large sourire plus tard, elle reprit. « Oui, je dois dire que je vais particulièrement bien aujourd'hui.  
- Et vous tenez toujours à ça ? » Fit-il en désignant son accoutrement, comprenant enfin de quoi il retournait.

Ils étaient une dizaine de personnes réunies dans le local de projection. Teal'c avait réussi au fil des années à rassembler un groupe de puristes qui appréciaient, autant que lui, les grands classiques du cinéma.  
Il attrapa le DVD de « Breackfast at Tiffany's » puis l'installa dans le lecteur. Avant même de les voir, il put prédire l'arrivée de l'archéologue et de la pirate. En effet, leur discussion – qui se rapprochait plus de la chamaillerie – était audible de tous. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce et s'installèrent à leur place.

Il mit en route le film et choisit de s'installer à coté de la jeune femme. Ce choix qui ne paraissait au début pas judicieux, c'était en réalité révélé d'une importance capitale. Elle arrivait à faire taire les plus bavards d'une savante claque sur la tête.

- Teal'c, pourquoi avoir choisi ce film ? Ne devions nous pas… Aie !

Dans la sécurité du noir, le jaffa se permit d'esquisser un sourire et il put profiter de son film en toute quiétude.

***  
Vala souriait devant le final du film. Alors que la plupart des militaires retournaient dans leur quartier, elle attendit sagement que le jaffa finisse de tout ranger pour pouvoir partager avec lui ses impressions.

- Ce film est fabuleux ! Et puis, la classe de cette femme ! Elle pourrait-être ma jumelle !  
- Je ne pense pas… » L'interrompit Daniel.

Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Mon Daniel, vous êtes revenu uniquement pour me dénigrer ? Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de cacher vos véritables sentiments pour moi…

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez, espérant dans ce geste retrouver son calme. Une seule phrase et elle l'agaçait déjà. Elle rivalisait avec Jack, il en était certain.

- Je venais simplement récupérer mes lunettes. Et pour la millième fois, je ne suis pas VOTRE Daniel.  
- Pour mieux me voir. C'est trop mignon.  
- Vala, ne pourriez vous pas… je ne sais pas moi. Vous inspirer d'Audrey Hepburn.  
- Le fantasme de la petite robe noire ?  
- La robe ne fait pas tout… il y a aussi le caractère qui va avec. » A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il la regrettait. Il n'avait pas nié le fantasme, elle allait s'en servir contre lui.

Il fut particulièrement surpris lorsqu'elle tendit sa main vers lui.

- Je vous parie que je peux être aussi bien qu'elle.  
- Que voulez-vous en échange ? » Demanda-t-il suspicieux.  
- Le bonheur de vous entendre me féliciter.  
- Cela me parait acceptable. Mais si vous échouez, dans ce cas…  
- Je ne vous direz plus rien de déplacé pendant un mois !  
- Bien ! A demain !

Devant son air perplexe, elle lui expliqua.

- Mon Daniel, je suis la classe incarnée dans la fameuse petite robe noire d'Audrey Hepburn, alors oui, je tiens à ça, comme vous dites.  
- Vala, je ne suis pas VOTRE Daniel.  
- Pourtant, le général O'Neill et Samantha se sont toujours donnés de tels petits noms et…  
- Il n'y a que Sam qui le surnomme « Mon général », lui, il l'appelle simplement « Carter ». Et je ne suis pas Jack. Donc je ne suis pas votre Daniel.  
- Votre logique est étrange. Mon archéologue ?  
- Non.  
- Mon roudoudou en sucre ?  
- Primo, mon grade exact serait Docteur, deuxio je ne suis pas une sucrerie. » Il put lire sur les lèvres de la jeune femme un « dommage » et il décida d'aller droit au but. « Appelez-moi simplement Daniel.

Le silence se fit un instant mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, il rajouta.

- Et je doute que cette manière impertinente de vouloir me donner un surnom soit très Hepburn.

Si elle fut piquée au vif, elle ne le laissa pas paraître. Elle lui lança son plus beau sourire et instantanément il se renfrogna un peu se rendant compte que ses remarques allaient la motiver dans son entreprise.

- Bien, je prends note de vos remarques, Daniel. Puis-je rester dans votre bureau en attendant de partir en mission ?  
- Il va falloir vous changer.  
- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. C'est une mission de blah… de diplomatie. De négociation. De tactique. De pourparlers. Nous ne partons pas pour « botter les fesses des méchants » comme disent les militaires !

Devant un tel discours, il jugea préférable de se taire et se remit à travailler. Il y avait certaines situations qu'il valait mieux écourter quand on se trouvait face à elle.

- Sam, rappelez-moi pourquoi elle mène les négociations ?

La dite Samantha Carter souriait d'un air désolé. Le colonel Mitchell les dépassa et il donna une bonne claque dans le dos de Daniel.

- Je vous promets que personne à la base ne le saura. Ca serait malheureux de briser votre réputation…

Depuis leur arrivée sur P3X 102, exactement deux heures plus tôt, les Nohahuans s'étaient pris d'affection pour Vala qui perfectionnait d'heure en heure son rôle de prêtresse d'Audrey Hepburn. Ce peuple ne pouvait pas leur fournir d'armes - ils étaient pacifique et leur technologie ne dépassait guère celle de la terre - mais leurs connaissances sur les amitiés et inimitiés entre les peuples de leur galaxie pouvaient se révéler extrêmement précieuses pour lutter contre les Oriis.  
Daniel, chargé par le général de la bonne marche des négociations, s'était bien vite retrouvé greffier de la rencontre alors que Vala se découvrait des talents inexploités de diplomate.

- Mitchell… » Le menaça l'archéologue devant le sourire sarcastique qu'arborait le colonel.  
- Au lieu de parler, allez plutôt aider Vala. Quoi qu'il semble qu'elle se débrouille un poil mieux que vous.

Daniel se retourna pour cacher son agacement et aperçut la jeune femme qui semblait argumenter contre Noran, le fils du chef du village. Intrigué, il s'approcha et presque instantanément, le Nohahuans se tut.

- Un problème, Vala ?  
- Pas particulièrement, Noran me souhaitait une bonne journée. » Son sourire n'était pas sincère, il le remarqua tout de suite mais il ne fit pas de commentaires.  
- C'est exact. Bonne journée. » clôturât Noran en tournant les talons. Sa démarche était clairement celle d'un homme énervé. Ses poings étaient fermés et il semblait émaner de lui une aura de colère et de frustration.

Daniel demanda après quelques instants si elle était sûre que tout allait bien mais Vala avait, elle-aussi, tourné les talons.

***  
A la nuit tombée, deux lunes roses illuminaient le ciel. Les habitants qui voulaient fêter le nouvel accord entre les deux peuples avaient organisé un somptueux repas. Des femmes dansaient autour des tables tandis qu'une douce musique s'élevait dans l'air. Alors que Teal'c et Mitchell se délectaient des victuailles proposées, Sam et lui discutaient tranquillement. Ils aperçurent Vala et Noran qui s'éloignaient de la fête et presque instinctivement – si on excluait la quantité non négligeable l'alcool ingéré, l'archéologue se retrouva debout.

- Je… je dois…  
- Je sais. » Elle était sa meilleure amie mais ils n'avaient jamais abordé les liens qui l'unissait à la pirate. Comprenant que son petit manège ne la dupait pas, il s'éloigna sans plus d'explications.

Il les retrouva devant une petite bâtisse et sans se faire voir, il essaya de comprendre la situation.

- Non.  
- Vala, vous êtes une grande diplomate, ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez jamais fait.  
- Ecoutez, Noran. Vous avez déjà tenté votre chance, je vous ai dit non, arrêtez.  
- Oubliez l'accord. Vous n'aurez jamais ces informations à moins que…

Daniel fut outré de le voir retracer la joue de la jeune femme du bout des doigts mais il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle ne se détourna pas.

- Je suis une personne respectable et non, je ne céderai pas au chantage.  
- Bon, maintenant ça suffit, tu te plies à ma volonté. »

Noran lui attrapa le bras avec force mais il se retrouva vite à terre.

- Avant de vous en prendre à une demoiselle aussi vive d'esprit, aussi sexy et chic, assurez-vous qu'elle n'est pas capable de vous mettre KO en deux secondes. Crétin.

Elle repartit, furieuse et tomba littéralement sur Daniel. Il hurla alors qu'elle se retrouvait couchée sur lui de manière plutôt provocante.

- Daniel ?  
- Vala ?  
- Vous faites quoi là ?  
- Je… je visitais. » Il était un piètre menteur, il le savait mais il ne se pensait pas aussi mauvais.  
- Vous avez bu ?  
- Nooonnnnnn. Pas plus que ça. Nonnn. » Profitant de l'excuse que lui offrait la jeune femme, il surjoua un peu.  
- Seigneur ! Allez venez.

Elle se releva et l'attira vers elle. Bien sûr, il savait encore tenir debout mais il se força à adopter une démarche chancelante et elle le tint contre elle, chacun savourant la douce chaleur qui émanait de l'autre.

- Vous lui avez mis une sacrée raclée.  
- Je ne vous ferez plus d'allusions. Votre mois de répits commence maintenant.  
- Dommage. » D'accord, il n'était peut-être pas aussi clair que ça, l'alcool avait au moins un minimum d'effets. « Quoique, ce n'est peut-être pas nécessaire, vous vous êtes comportée comme une lady comme convenu.  
- Je lui ai quasiment broyé le bras…  
- Il l'a cherché. Et puis, si vous ne l'aviez pas fait… » Il se reprit à temps et parvint à garder la fin de la phrase pour lui.  
- Vous l'auriez fait ? De la jalousie, mon Daniel ?  
- Vala…  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je garderai ce détail secret. » Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée de leur demeure d'un soir, puis, après avoir parcourut la chambre, elle le mit au lit.  
- Et moi, je garderai secret que j'adore qu'on m'appelle MON Daniel. Surtout si ça vient de vous.

Souriant dans la pénombre, Vala se pencha sur Daniel qui avait fermé les yeux.

- Je vous parie n'importe quoi que demain vous ne vous souviendrez de rien…  
- Pari tenu. » Murmura-t-il dans un demi-sommeil.

- Vous voulez quoi ? » Demanda l'archéologue.  
- Et bien… Un bisou ! Sur la joue pour commencer… Qui sait… vous y prendrez peut-être gout.

Bien sûr, il ne s'était souvenu de rien et elle n'avait pas jugé bon de le mettre au courant. Elle avait gagné son pari d'être la parfaite Audrey Hepburn en petite robe noire et elle méritait ce bisou. Pas totalement… mais au moins un peu.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui donner son bisou. Un souvenir fugace de Vala qui se penchait sur lui pour lui donner un baiser vint alors se rappeler à sa mémoire. Ce n'était pas possible… N'est-ce-pas ?

- Vala… Vous ne me cachez rien ?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez… Mon Daniel.

Et il comprit.


End file.
